A Night At The Office
by anagd
Summary: ONE-SHOT. After being kidnapped by DeKiller, Maya shows up at Wright & Co. Law Offices and asks Phoenix to spend the night there with him. NickxMaya Rated T for swearing (and because I'm paranoid). R


**A/N: So this is my second attempt at writing in English, which is not my first language. I checked it twice, but I'm kinda sleepy and may have missed something, so if you find any grammar mistake or mispelled word, just warn me and I will fix it. Well, about the story: It's a one-shot settled right after the last chapter in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice For All. Maya comes to Phoenix's house after the dinner and asks to stay with him during the night. I guess that's all I have to say.**

**Just had to re-write this note twice because Google Chrome apparently decided to close itself both times when I was finishing this... yeah, my computer sucks.**

**R&R**

* * *

March 23, 10:31 PM

Wright & Co. Law Offices

Phoenix was exhausted, he had just got home after the dinner at the Gatewater hotel. He had gone through too much that last few days, what left him both phisically as mentally worn out. The pressure of having to choose between justice and the life of his assistant, Maya, had made sleep impossible to him during that days.

The attorney took off his jacket and hanged it on a chair. He sat on the couch, while loosing his tie and when he was about to relax, the doorbell rang. _Who could it be at this time? _He asked himself, slowly getting back on his feet and walking to the door of the office.

Once it was open, it revealed Maya. "Hey, Nick" she said. Her voice didn't show her usual enthusiasm, in fact she sounded really tired. He had never seem the spiritual medium like this. He stepped aside letting her in.

"What are you doing here? You should be in a train back to Kurain village, shouldn't you?"

She let out a sigh "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I don't to be on my own" Phoenix was starting to worry about her, that kind of behavior wasn't typical of Maya.

"No problem... Are you okay?" the concern was obvious in his face. He noticed the dark circles around her eyes.

"Yeah" said her, without much conviction, while walking with him back to the couch "Just a bit tired. Being kidnapped is kinda tiring, y'know?" she made her best to give him a smile

Phoenix could see how much the last days had affect her, she looked a bit skinnier, even though she had eaten for three people earlier that night. She seemed shaken by what had happened, a bit scared too, maybe.

"Where's Pearl?" asked him, suddenly realizing the little girl wasn't around

"I sent her back to Kurain. She has been away from our village for some days already, I they were problaby getting worried"

"Wait, you let her alone in the train?"

"Nick, she ran here on her own once, remember? I think traveling alone by train isn't big deal for her" he smiled at her, and then an awkward silene fell over them.

Maya leaned his head against his shoulder. He automatically wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The closeness between then was comforting, and made Phoenix truly relax from the first time since she was kidnapped.

Being away from her, not knowing if they'd ever see each other again made him realize how much he cared about that girl, and for the first time, he saw the real nature of his feelings for her. He realized it at the moment that he was about to accuse Ms. Andrews of the murder just to save Maya from DeKiller, even knowing she would never forgive him for that. But in the end he was saved by Franziska Von Karma and Engarde ended up being convicted.

"I'm glad you okay" he said, barely loud enough for her to hear, she snuggled closer to him.

"Thanks to you"

"I couldn't have made it without Edgeworth's help... or Von Karma's, surprisingly" he rested his head on hers.

"But it was you who figured out how to make DeKiller break his contract with Engarde. I still can't believe the Nickel Samurai would something like that"

Well, at least a bit of old Maya was still there.

"But I could only figured that out with Mia's help"

"Nick, stop that! You were the one who stood in court with all the pressure upon your shoulders. You could've run away, but you didn't. You stayed there for me" she looked in his eyes as she spoke. There was a pause after that. "Really, Nick, thank you. You're the best, you know that?"

Their faces were just inches apart, Phoenix could feel her breath on his skin. "Fuck, I was so worried about you" he said, pulling her in a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder as she hugged him back.

When they separated, he saw how tired Maya was. "Well, I guess it's time to sleep" he received a yawn as response. "You can get my bed, I'll take the couch"

"No way, Nick. I'm the one sleeping on the couch, and don't you dare arguing with me about that"

He knew fighting was of know use, so he gave up immediately.

Phoenix headed to his room and soon he was back with a pillow and blankets, which ones he handed her. As well as clothes to her sleep with (just a t-shirt and shorts that would probably be way to big for her)

"Thank you again for letting me sleep here. In fact, thank you for everything"

"Hey, you don't need to thank me. Good night, Maya. If you need anything you know where you can find me"

"Than..." she cut herself before ending the sentence and instead said: "Good night, Nick"

::

March 24, 2:43 AM

Wright & Co. Law Offices

Phoenix's Room

Even tired as he was, Phoenix couldn't fall asleep. He had been lying down on the bed for a long time now, staring the ceiling, lost in his thoughts, most of which focused on Maya. He couldn't help but think of how close she was, she was just a few steps away and Phoenix was getting more and more tempted to get up and walk to the couch, just to see her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps getting closer to his room. Soon Maya was there, leaned against the door frame. "Nick, are you awake?" she murmured

"Yep" he answered, sitting with his back against the bed frame. "Any problem?"

"I can't sleep..." she made a pause, but it looked like she wanted to add something "Can... can I sleep here... with you?" She looked kind of awkward when she said that, and even though the room was almost dark, he could tell she was blushing.

He hesitated. I was indeed kind of awkward, but he could understand that she didn't want to sleep on her own after what she had been through the last few days. "Of course" he said finally, making room in the bed for her.

She walked to his bed and snuggled under the blanket. The spiritual medium rests her head on his chest and wrap her arm around him. Blushing, the lawyer wraps his arm around her too.

After a while of silence, Maya looked up to him and said "I owe you so much, Nick. I mean... how many times have you already saved my life?"

"You owe me nothing... just the fact you're here with me is enough" he blushes when he realizes what he just said. Maya moves using her elbow to support her head. She looks right into his eyes.

"Have I told you how sweet you are?" he says, giving him a shy smile. That makes he blush even more. _Good, I must look like a tomato right now._

Phoenix touch her face with one of his hands, caressing it with his thumb. She closes her eyes. "I couldn't help but think about you all the time when I was trapped in that Wine Cellar" she admitted, without opening her eyes.

"I can't help but think about you all the time everyday" he blurted out, now it felt like his face was on fire.

With that, she finally re-opened her eyes and seemed a little surprised. Maya snuggled closer to him in the bed. Now their chests were pressed together.

Phoenix closed the gap between them by pressing his lips against hers. She hesitated and them responded the kiss shyly. After a few seconds he pulls away and stares deeply at her for a moment, then he leans in again and kiss her once more. This time she retributes with more confidence. Their lips part and their tongues meet.

Both of them pull away and lie down in an embrace. They stay that way for what seems like an eternity to Phoenix, and then something occurs to him. "Maya... have you ever kissed anyone else?" he askes "I ask that because I never saw men at Kurain Village"

"It's true, there are only a few guys there, and most of them are married. And about your question... No, Nick. I was born in raised at Kurain. I never get to know any guy from outside the village until sis died and I met you"

This surprised him a little, but he somehow expected that answer. "I guess we should sleep, the last days have been hard for both of us" he said

"Just one more thing, Nick..."

"What?"

"Are we... like... boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He chuckled at the way she said that "I guess so"

Phoenix hugged his assistant, best friend and now girlfriend, and pulled her closer, pressing her back against his chest. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

"Nick" she called

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

He smiled and kissed her cheek "I love you too, Maya"

::

March 24, 11:03 AM

Wright & Co. Law Offices

Phoenix's Room

"Phoenix!" a voice exclaimed. He jumped off the bed, and realized Mia was there. For the first time, Maya's clothes covered her completely, as she was wearing his shirt. "Would you mind explain what you were doing in the bed with my sister?"

"Well..." he felt his face getting warmer "I-I swear nothing happened, chief... a-at least not what you're thinking"

His boss looked at him as if expecting him to continue "And why the hell did Maya decided to channel you at this moment?"

"She didn't, I just decided to check on her... which now seems really appropriated. What is happening between you?"

"Well, we're... we're together. Last night we talked and... you know. But I swear we just slept, I did nothing to her"

"Okay, I believe you Phoenix. After all you're both dressed... Sorry being hard on you, but she's my sister and all"

"I understand, chief"

"Well I guess I'd better get going. I hope you find happiness together. But if you hurt her, I'll come back and haunt you for the rest of your life" she said that with a smile, but it still scarred the shit out of him. Not that he considered hurting her, he liked her too much for that.

"Bye chief"

"Goodbye Phoenix"

Then it was Maya again. She slowly opened her eyes. "Morning" said Phoenix, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hey" she answered smiling.

"Your sister just came to a visit" he said "A really, really awkward visit"

Maya chuckled at that, and blushed a little too "What did she tell you?"

"Something like 'What the hell are you doing on bed with my sister" and "I'll haunt you forever if you hurt her"

She smiled at him. "Sorry for that, I guess". She sat up on the bed. "Niiiick"

"What?"

"I'm hungry. I need burgers!"

He couldn't help but smile at her "Of course" and he chuckled "It's good to have the old Maya back"

"When did I leave?" she gave him a quick peck on the lips. She was already on her feet "C'mon, Nick, I need foooooood!"

He got up and hugged her "I love you, have I told you that already?"

"Of course you do love me, I'm fucking awesome"

Phoenix rolled his eyes at her, but he knew that was the beginning of something great.


End file.
